An Experiment Gone Wrong
by SoraxLight
Summary: What would you do if your girlfriend was kidnapped but to find she's been experimented on? And what would you do to stop it from happening?


An experiment gone wrong

It was a day that Namine was just drawing in her sketch book. She mumbled a couple things to herself as she thought about Roxas. She looked up at the T.V and sighed. "Something about a mad scientist on the run again"

The blond hared girl walked down the stairs into the living room. Looking back at the calender she ran out the door to greet Roxas.

The blond hared boy looked up from his book "Hey, you're up sleepy head" he chuckled  
"Oh, and what's that supposed to, mean?" She teased.

"Well, I don't know" He said scratching his head before feeling a jab in his side. He looked up to see Namine poking him. He poked back.

"HEY!" The girl yelled when he poked again.

"Well, you started it!" He tattled

They both began to laugh. "And I thought this was a date" Namine teased once more.

Roxas laughed a bit. "WAIT, I have an idea. You know that mansion across the road over there?"

Namine sighed "Yeah, it's abandoned. Remember?"  
"That's the point! We could sneak in there and see if the rumors are true." He whispered as he hugged the innocent girl.

"Hmm... I don't know" She replied.

"It'll only be a couple minutes" he said innocently.

"Alight! But you must promise only a couple minutes!" She said strictly.

"Okay, I promise"  
With that, they both ran to the house. Roxas opened the door "Ladies first" He said politely. "Why thank you" She said in her princess voice, they chuckled a bit and entered.

"Wow, Roxas. Look at this" She said in aww, looking at all the chemicals.

"Check this out Namine!" Roxas said looking at all the photos of beasts.

"Hey Roxas, maybe we should leave" Namine said in an urgent voice.

"Why? Are you scared?" He teased a bit.  
"No, it's just that...this isn't right. I mean, what if he comes back?" She asked.

"Then I'll protect you" He said bravely.  
Namine laughed "With what muscle?" she said as she poked his arm.  
Roxas's face turned red "Well...I do have muscle!" He said embarrassed.

Namine giggled a bit and ran upstairs.

"Hey! Wait up!" Roxas shouted.  
Namine laughed a bit and ran into a white room. "Wow" She said in amazement. Looking at all the antiques . But Roxas wasn't done with looking downstairs. Namine continued to look around the beautiful room.

Just as Roxas touched the wall he heard a loud screaming. But not anyone's, Namine's! He charged upstairs to see Namine being taken away. "NAMINE!" He screamed as he charged to her. "ROXAS! HELP!" She screamed, outstretching her hand from the scientist that held her in his grip.

"LET HER GO!" He yelled out still running to her, but being cut off by her instant disappearance. "NAMINE!" He screamed once more before dropping to the ground. He laid there for hours, who knows how long.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_Meanwhile_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The girl was thrown down into a dark room, she tried to adjust to the darkness of the room. Just then, a lamp turned on. "He-hello?" She asked in a small voice, scared of what would happen next. She stood up and shivered. The man came back with a needle "There you are, I've been looking for you." He said evilly starting to come over.  
The girl gasped when the needle began getting closer to her arm. Then a loud scream echoed through the room.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Roxas's loss~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

The blond haired boy stood up, wiping the tears away. Walking outside he found his "friends" Hayner, Pence and Olette. Olette walked up, "Roxas, are you alright?" She asked softly.  
Roxas looked up "Listen, I got to be somewhere" He said taking off.

Within an hour he took a break. Panting he looked up. _Come on Roxas, you've gotta pull it together._ He thought to himself and kept running. Soon he came up to a white castle.  
Without knocking, he barged in. "WHERE'S NAMINE" He waited a couple minutes after shouting that out...No response.  
He continued up the stairs until he heard a squeak. Not any squeak. But from a shoe. Roxas swung around "CAUGHT YA!" He yelled out, but to a brown haired boy around his age. But something wasn't right.

Roxas let down his guard. Until he noticed the red eyes on the boy. "WHO ARE YOU!" He yelled.  
The boy came out of the corner "Sora, my name's Sora. And how about you? Plus, why are you so jumpy?"  
Roxas was stunned "Me? I-"  
Sora laughed a bit "You don't even know your name?"  
Roxas got defensive "NO, I'm Roxas! And I'm not jumpy."  
Sora mocked him "Well, meow! What, do you think I'm gonna eat you?"  
Roxas stood up "NO! Well, uh...anyways! Have you seen a girl about yay high, white dress, blond hair and blue sandles.  
Sora possed for a minute. "Hmm...Oh, you mean the new girl? Well, she's being tested on but I'll take you to her."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN TESTED!" The blond boy screamed.

Sora looked up surprised "Didn't you know that this is the scientist's place?"  
Roxas sighed "Never mind" They walked up at least seven flights of stairs before Roxas collapsed. "How much longer?"  
Sora looked over. "Oh come on man it's just..."  
Roxas looked over "What?"  
Sora was collapsed on the floor holding his head. Roxas soon found out that his eyes were changing colors "Wait, you're not a vampire?" He asked concerned.  
Sora nodded painfully. "listen...Roxas, and listen closely" He said in a weak voice "Your girlfriend has a short time before this affects her. You're gonna have to get the antidote...but at a price...hurry." The brown haired boy said before losing consciousness.  
"SORA!" Roxas screamed in concern. He looked up at the clocked and noticed that time was passing by. _Namine will end up like this if I don't hurry! _Roxas thought timidly. He rushed up a couple more flights before coming to a stop at a large door.  
He looked over and saw Namine in a corner, zoned out. "NAMINE!" Roxas called out to her.  
She looked up slowly. "...Roxas..." She said quietly.  
Just before the joy could sink in, he noticed the bit of red in her eye. "Don't worry Namine, I'll fix you!" He said trying to comfort the broken girl.  
She smiled painfully "Good luck..."  
Roxas walked through the door bravely.  
The scientist stood up "So you are finally here. Hmph, I guess you probably want this." He said holding the antidote in his hand.  
Roxas frowned "Of course, what's the catch."  
The scientist laughed. "You are a smart boy." He spun around "I want you to take her place, that's all"  
"That's all! THAT'S ALL!" The blond haired boy yelled.  
"Well, if you don't want this, that's fine too."  
"NO, FINE. I DON'T CARE WHAT HAPPENS TO ME. HELP HER!" He insisted.

"Alright, you have yourself a deal. Wait here" He said before leaving the room.  
_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~In the other room...~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Namine looked up at the man.  
"Good news, you're free as a bird" He said as he injected the liquid in her arm. The girl sighed and stood up. "What about Roxas?" She asked sternly.  
"He'll be fine" The man reassured.  
After that, Namine took off down the stairs only to find a boy on the ground. She knelt down. "Are you okay?" She asked.  
Sora woke up "Yeah, I'm fine...WAIT! You're Namine right?" He asked amazed  
"That's what they call me" She smiled.  
"Roxas came looking for you!"  
"WHAT!"  
"YEAH!"  
"WHERE IS HE?"  
Sora paused "...I don't know..."  
Namine sighed "Oh...I'm glad you're feeling better."  
Sora smiled "Me too."  
"Hey, don't think you're getting lucky!" The girl giggled.  
Sora stopped "Oh-what?"  
There was a long pause but then they both bursted out laughing.  
_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Back in the dark room~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

The man walked back in.  
"Did you cure her?" Roxas asked in a stern voice.  
"Just how you wanted" The scientist said. "Are you ready?"  
There was a long pause "Yes," Roxas said.  
Roxas walked over, expecting the sting, and naturally. It did.  
The scientist smiled "You are free now." Even though he hardly could see the boy anymore.

"What do you mean?" He asked  
"I can only use you for one experiment, now go."  
Roxas paused but soon left the room to his friends. But found Namine along the way.  
"NAMINE!" He called out happily. She looked over but frowned.  
Sora looked at Namine "Is everything okay Namine?" He asked concerned.  
"Yeah, I just thought I saw somebody dear to me" She said disappointed.


End file.
